


Breaking the Ice: Fragments

by SunnyHighlighter



Series: Breaking the Ice [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyHighlighter/pseuds/SunnyHighlighter
Summary: Part of the main fic, "Breaking the Ice".More fluffy and cute stuff, focused on how the members of the Akatsuki sees Reader.
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader, Konan (Naruto)/Reader, Pain (Naruto)/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Tobi (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Zetsu (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Breaking the Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976875
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	1. Hidan's Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874146) by [SunnyHighlighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyHighlighter/pseuds/SunnyHighlighter). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan has daydreams about what it would be like to be in a relationship with reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking into this fic! :D Just a heads up, this first chapter corresponds to chapter 11 of "Breaking the Ice". I hope you enjoy this fluffier content!

It was an ordinary summer day. Both you and Hidan had a day off, since the two of you just came back from a mission together. You decided to spend your day off relaxing in the yard of the base. Under the shade of a tree, you placed your cloak carefully onto the grass and laid on top of it. You felt so comfortable under the cool shade that you decided to shut your eyes and take a small nap…

\---

Emerging from the base, Hidan was about to head out to find a helpless victim for his Jashinist rituals. With his scythe ready on his back, he was about to leap into the forest until he noticed a figure laying motionlessly under a tree. He decided to walk closer to see who it was.

As he approached, he noticed it was you, who appeared to be sleeping soundly. Your eyes were shut closed and your (h/c) hair was fanned out beneath your head. You were breathing steadily as your chest was rising up and down at an even pace. Hidan was intrigued by how peaceful you looked. Distracted by this sight, he removed the large scythe from his back and laid down (from a respectable distance) next to you.

“It’s weird seeing the bitch so off guard…” he said under his breath.

He, too, decided to shut his eyes and relax under the cool shade. With his eyes closed, he heard your subtle inhales and exhales, which was oddly therapeutic. Hidan, who was usually extremely hyperactive, felt very at peace.

In a few short moments, Hidan’s mind began to wander. He wondered what it would be like if you reciprocated his feelings for you…

The first thing he imagined was that you would stop being icy towards him. He imagined that you would stop zoning out and you would pay your fullest attention towards him. Or perhaps you would even smile at him willingly. When he imagined you smiling at him, he smirked outwardly. He thought you looked adorable whenever you smiled.

He then imagined what types of date the two of you would go on. Maybe the two of you would perform Jashinist rituals together – wait nevermind, that’s not romantic (although he personally thought it was). Maybe the two of you would go out and eat together. He remembered seeing couples at restaurants during his missions and he noticed that couples were quite lovey-dovey. They would share their food with each other, where the girl would feed the guy. Hidan usually thought that such acts of affection were cringey and blasphemous, but… what if you and he shared a meal together? What if you offered some of your own food to him…? He blushed at the thought.

Or maybe you and him would go shopping together. That’s what women like to do, right? Hidan’s knowledge of women was limited, but he imagined that you would drag him around while you shopped for clothes or jewelry and he would whine and threaten to sacrifice you. However, he wouldn’t mind; any moment spent with you would make his heart race like crazy.

However, from what he gathered; you didn’t appear to be vain and was probably disinterested in shopping. He saw you as a formidable fighter, especially after your match with Kisame. Maybe the perfect date for the both of you would be sparring together. I mean, what’s more romantic than throwing punches and kicks at each other?! To be honest, he thought you were super _hot_ when you were battling. At the end of the day, Hidan is a hot-blooded male and well… He found you very physically attractive.

He imagined holding your small hand in his larger hand. He imagined wrapping his muscular arms around your petite body. He even imagined you tippy toing just to be able to kiss him. His mind started to wander into unsavoury territories, but he immediately slapped himself in the face. Jashin would not approve.

“Nah, I’m not a fucking pervert,” he muttered.

Hidan was very content from his daydreaming that he zoned out himself. He was laying on the grass and wore a goofy smile on his face.

\---

You woke up from your short nap and blinked from the bright sunlight. You sensed a presence next to you and you immediately turned your head to look. You noticed your silver-haired teammate napping next to you while wearing a silly expression on his face. Curious, you crawled over to where he was sleeping and hovered your face above his, staring directly down at him.

 _What is he smiling about? He must be having a nice dream. Probably dreaming about killing some innocent person for “Jashin”,_ you thought.

As much as you hated your overly religious teammate, you had to admit that he was extremely handsome. You were secretly admiring his handsome facial features, especially when his face was relaxed. Hidan usually wore a snarl or grimace on his face, depending on his mood. However, you were able to fully appreciate his facial features now that he was napping.

Hidan felt a soft breath on his face and what felt like strands of hair gently tickling his face. Immediately, he opened his eyes, and he was greeted by a pair of (e/c)-coloured eyes and tendrils of (h/c) locks.

Hidan’s purply eyes startled you, causing you to stumble backwards.

“Ouch!” you yelped, as you landed on your bum. You blushed from your clumsiness.

Hidan sat up and looked at your flustered expression. At that moment, he really wanted to kiss you on the cheek for being so adorable.

However, being the classic Hidan he was, he had to ruin the moment. “Were you checking me out?” he asked while smirking.

You narrowed your eyes to glare at him. “No, I was checking to see if you were dead, idiot,” you said scornfully.

“Did you forget already? I’m IMMORTAL, I can’t die. Stop making excuses and just admit you were checking me out,” he goaded.

Your face turned into a tomato. _Shit, I should’ve made a better excuse._ You stood up, picked up your cloak, and stormed off back to the base.

Hidan smacked himself in the face. “Jashin, I always fuck this shit up, don’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. Tobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter corresponds to the main fic, "Breaking the Ice" chapter 12!
> 
> Tobi thinks about his friendship with Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for tuning in~! Enjoy the short read!

Tobi went back into his room and laid down onto his bed to think.

It was no surprise to Tobi that the other Akatsuki members were curious about you and his relationship. He characterized you using three words: reserved, quiet, and distant. Everyone knew that you enjoyed keeping to yourself and avoided others as much as possible. Tobi himself was surprised that you and he were somewhat “close” in the group. Even after each sparring session, you always hung around and listened to him talk. You rarely contributed, but you were always listening to what he was saying. He hardly saw you do that with the other members.

Tobi thought back to each of the times you were kind to him. The first time you surprised Tobi was when you gave him tips for taijutsu. You were not obligated to help him, but you decided to stay back to help him practice and even used yourself as a punching bag for Tobi. It was an even greater shock to him when you offered to spar with him regularly to practice taijutsu.

The second time you surprised Tobi was when you scolded Deidara for bullying him, during your state of intoxication. Because you were intoxicated, it was likely that you were speaking truthfully from your mind. He didn’t know that you were concerned about him getting bullied by the other Akatsuki members until that day.

However, he was most surprised from the fiasco that just happened now, when essentially the entire Akatsuki interrogated him. You bravely barged through the group of menacing men just to make sure he was okay. You even promised to seek vengeance upon the other members if they mistreated him, even though you were a relatively non-confrontational person. He wondered why you cared so deeply for him that you would act out of character.

Tobi concluded that who you portrayed externally did not truly reflect your true characteristics. He sensed that you were an extremely kind-hearted and caring individual deep inside. Perhaps like him, you were wearing a mask, except yours was a figurative one. The reasons for your façade was unclear to him, but there were small moments where you let others see past your façade. He was one of the lucky people who get to see past it.

You reminded him of someone… Someone who was very important to him. That person was a sweet and kind-hearted person, and she was always by his side. You, on the other hand, had a personality that was the direct opposite of that person. You expressed your care and kindness in a more subtle manner, but he still sensed your genuineness. However, the characteristic that was shared between you and that person was that the both of you always watched over him.

Tobi, contrary to the belief of others, had an empty heart. Ever since that “special someone” left this world, Tobi’s world had shattered, and he saw no light in this world. However, your kindness and care for him has brought a small glimmer of light back into his world; a sad and cold man himself was touched by your acts of kindness. You managed to fill a miniscule portion of his empty heart with your presence. 

Tobi silently wondered if you would still accept him for who he truly was; he was lying to you after all. He was not the silly ninja with terrible taijutsu skills that you were acquainted with, but he was the man behind this organization; someone who was willing to commit crimes and sacrifice lives to create a world of “peace”.

Regardless of his ponderings, Tobi would never tell you the truth of who he was. Instead, he planned to continue his silly persona and enjoy the simple moments spent with you. He would make sure you would be present in the new world he planned to create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy these shorts from the Akatsuki members' perspectives!


	3. Zetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be read in conjunction with the main FF, "Breaking the Ice" chapter 3.
> 
> This chapter talks about the history of Zetsu and Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!  
> I am VERY VERY sorry for the lack of updates. I really wanted to continue writing, but work has been getting super busy. I am currently working on a new chapter for the main fic, but I have been hitting some writer's block. 
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter for the side fic! It explains how Reader got recruited into the Akatsuki.

Zetsu was an individual whom you have not interacted with before, at least directly. The first time you “met” Zetsu was when Konan was introducing you to the rest of the Akatsuki. Frankly, you weren’t sure what he was exactly… Your first impression of him was that he was a guy stuck inside of a Venus flytrap. Other than that, you know absolutely _nothing_ about this mysterious individual…

Little did you know that the Venus flytrap member was actually comprised of two halves: White Zetsu and Black Zetsu, who was known as a single entity, “Zetsu” of the Akatsuki. You also weren’t aware that Zetsu knew a whole lot about you. In fact, Zetsu was the one who discovered you.

\---

While Zetsu was on a mission in the Land of Water, he discovered a girl training in a forest alone. The girl was not aware of Zetsu’s presence due to Zetsu’s Mayfly technique, which enabled his chakra to be completely concealed.

While watching the girl train, Zetsu soon realized that this girl was no ordinary kunoichi; he noted that she possessed a unique ability: the ice release kekkei genkai. From his knowledge, he recalled that all members of the Yuki clan were massacred. If this girl was discovered by the Land of Water shinobi, there was no doubt that she will get killed.

Throughout the months since initial discovery, whenever Zetsu was in the Land of Water, he would occasionally check to see if the girl was still alive. He gathered intel on this girl and learned that her name was (y/n), who lived with her mother, an ex-nin from Kirigakure.

Without (y/n)’s knowledge, Zetsu stealthily followed her throughout the day to learn more about her. He found that (y/n) had a strange habit. During the evening, (y/n) would hop from rooftop to rooftop to visit a specific house. However, she did not go inside the house; she simply sat on a tree branch beside the house for several hours to watch the individuals inside. He noted that she did this on the daily, but he weren’t aware that this was part of her daily routine for years.

“Hey, hey Black Zetsu, what do you think she’s doing?” White Zetsu asked curiously, “she’s a stalker, isn’t she?”

“I have no interest in knowing who she is or what she is doing, I am only here because you were adamant on following her.” Black Zetsu replied in a deep voice, sounding somewhat irritated.

“Well I think she’d be a great addition to the Akatsuki with her unique abilities, don’t cha think?” White Zetsu.

“Hm, whatever you say. Let’s get going, we have things to tend to,” Black Zetsu grunted in his scratchy voice.

\---

About a year later upon initial discovery of (y/n), Zetsu returned to the forest to see if (y/n) was still training there. However, the forest was eerily quiet. Perhaps she didn’t feel like training that day and was at home resting.

Zetsu knew where (y/n) lived and decided to make a stealthy visit. Except, there was no longer a house there… What was left in that spot was remnants of a burned down house. It was undoubtedly (y/n)’s house… Perhaps she died from an accident?

Zetsu was in disbelief – a powerful kunoichi like (y/n) would not easily perish from a fire. Instead, he went into town to do some sleuthing, which was what he was best at.

Zetsu’s trip into town was a fruitful one indeed. It only took a few minutes of eavesdropping for Zetsu to learn about the grisly murder of an entire family that happened a week ago. Villagers were describing the crime scene to one another.

“…Did you hear? I heard the murderer lined up all the bodies together in the kitchen. Blood was splattered all over the walls… And I heard Takeshi-san’s body was so mutilated that the village police couldn’t recognize him!” one woman murmured.

“Poor Kiko as well, such a beautiful girl. I heard that she was sitting outside her garden and her mother found her dead… The killer was extremely skilled; the weapon went straight to her heart, causing an instant death,” another lady said in a hushed manner.

“All these stories bring shivers to my body. I was hearing rumours that the murderer was that koto player’s daughter. Their house got burned down that same day, its very suspicious. They said they only found the mother’s body, but not the daughter’s corpse. What kind of monster is she?”

“I don’t know, but I hope they capture her and sentence her to death!”

\---

Zetsu gathered enough intel that day from the village and sunk into the ground.

“I told you she’s interesting, didn’t I, Black Zetsu? And not just in the looks department!” White Zetsu said while smirking.

Black Zetsu grunted in reply.

“As I said a year ago, she would make a great addition to the Akatsuki~ Perhaps I should become a prophet instead,” White Zetsu joked.

“Shut up. We’ll have to find a way to track her down. However, she’s not a priority. We have other matters to tend to,” Black Zetsu replied, ignoring White Zetsu’s silly antics.

\---

Around four years have passed by. Zetsu always kept (y/n) at the back of his mind, but it was never a priority mission to recruit her immediately, as the Akatsuki already had several strong S-ranked nin.

Perhaps it was fate, but Zetsu encountered (y/n), except it was in another small, civilian village in the Land of Water. She looked almost the same, except she was a bit older and wore civilian clothes instead. He stealthily followed her throughout the day and learned that she was a koto player at a local bar. It appeared that she played every night and was quite popular with the crowd.

“Looks like she moved on from her past as a murderer, eh? I’ve got to say, she looks even prettier now,” White Zetsu noted.

“You’re annoying as hell. Let’s relay this back to Pain and Konan,” Black Zetsu replied.

\---

After Zetsu notified Pain and Konan about (y/n), Hidan and Kakuzu were dispatched the next day to recruit her.

From that day on, (y/n) was a part of the Akatsuki, thanks to Zetsu, despite the two have never spoken directly to each other before.

Perhaps that will change in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Again, I am always touched by the comments from everyone. I will try my best to continue with this story! ^_^  
> Please let me know what you think!


	4. Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to prank Sasori as revenge for the onsen incident (please read 'Breaking the Ice' chapter 15 first~!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! A silly chapter for you guys! Enjoy C:

After getting humiliated by Hidan and Sasori during the onsen trip, you were busy devising a way to get back at Sasori. Unlike your dumbass teammate Hidan, Sasori was a clever and analytical individual. Thus, you tried to spend your day observing your teammate inconspicuously. Wherever Sasori went, you tried to watch him carefully, sometimes even following him around secretly.

Your suspicious behaviour doesn’t go unnoticed. After all, Sasori is a seasoned shinobi; any strange behaviour would be instantly sensed by Sasori. He made no indication that he knew you were following him and feigned ignorance the whole time. This was because he was curious of what you were up to… You did profess loudly that you were going to seek revenge on him. He silently chuckled to himself.

Sasori decided he was going to entertain whatever bullshit you were to come up with. Rather than being the one who will be played, he was going to be the puppet master and trick you instead. Sasori headed to the common area and laid down on the couch to take a small “nap”…

\---

After tirelessly following your red-headed teammate the whole day, you finally found an open opportunity.

_YOSH! Looks like Sasori’s going to take a nap! This is my golden opportunity!_

Tip-toing to the couch at the common area, you peaked over the edge of the couch and saw a sleeping Sasori.

The doll-like man looked so pretty and peaceful, leaving you to feel a bit envious at how effortlessly great he looked. Distracted by his ethereal beauty, you shook your head. _This is not the time to admire his looks! It’s time for WAR!_

You waved your hand over the sleeping man’s face to check if he would wake up, but he didn’t.

“Hehehe!” you giggled quietly. Sasori tried his best not to grin at your singsong giggle.

You crept back to your room to gather some tools…

Sasori sensed that you were gone and cracked one of his eyes open to look. Hearing your footsteps return, he quickly shut his eye again. _What is this imbecile up to?_

You returned to the couch holding a paint brush in one hand and a well of ink. You smirked evilly. You were going to give this pretty boy a nice makeover…

Kneeling down next to the sleeping Sasori, you opened the well of ink and carefully dipped your brush into the bottle. Then, you brought the brush slowly and carefully over his face… You were planning to draw a huge moustache onto his face.

Suddenly, your arm froze in place. _Shit!_

Sasori’s beautiful eyes cracked open, staring straight at you. You widened your eyes in surprise, while still holding the paint brush over his face. _Oh no! I got caught, I’m screwed!_

“And what do you think you’re doing?” the man asked in a sly voice.

Your face reddened in embarrassment. “I…I uhh…” you stammered nervously.

“Tsk tsk, you really need to work on concealing yourself better; I noticed that you were following me around the entire day. Are you even a shinobi?” Sasori snickered.

Sasori took control of your hand that was holding the paint brush with his chakra threads. Smiling, he turned your hand back towards yourself and the brush was inching closer and closer to your own face. _Oh no!!!_

Using your free hand, you instinctively grabbed Sasori’s hand to stop his chakra threads.

Your warm touch was electrifying, causing Sasori to release his threads from your hand. Your arm instantly went limp. With your quick reflexes, you used your brush to quickly draw a sloppy moustache onto Sasori’s face.

“Ha!!! I got you!” you chanted loudly, irritating the redhead.

Unbeknownst to you, Sasori already plotted of a way to get back at you for your immature joke. He smiled mischievously. While you were still busy laughing at your work, Sasori attached chakra threads onto you.

With a twitch of his finger, he pulled you forward, causing your body to lurch towards him. Taking you by surprise, your arms were sprawled over the puppeteer's chest and your mouth landed where Sasori’s lips were, causing you to smush your face against his...

Sasori released the chakra threads from your body and you immediately bounced back up from shock.

The ink that was still wet from Sasori’s face transferred onto yours, creating a smudged mess. …However, that was the least of your concern… Sasori just stole your first kiss! Your face reddened to the shade of a ripened tomato and you immediately ran back into your room. _I am going to kill that man!!!!!_

Sasori's brown eyes watched you frantically run away from him. Thinking back, he acknowledged he went too far with his prank. _Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. Now she's going to avoid me... How will I turn her into a puppet now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
> >_< (Also I just want to mention that what Sasori did in this chapter is not right since he didn't ask for Reader's consent for a kiss so please forgive me).


	5. Kisame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day. Kisame and Reader take a pitstop to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! :) This chapter is to be read in correspondence with "Breaking the Ice" chapter 16, "Monster of the Mist". Enjoy!!

After the long mission, you were feeling exhausted. Kisame took note of your fatigue and was kind enough to suggest a pitstop you let you take a rest. It didn’t take you long to doze off and you unintentionally used Kisame as a pillow.

While in slumber, you were unconsciously trying to burrow your head into Kisame, snuggling your body against his arm. Kisame was caught off guard and blushed a bit. He wondered if you were feeling cold, hence why you were snuggling against him. He wanted to take off his cloak and cover you with it, but he didn’t want to wake you up with any sudden movements.

Kisame didn’t mind that you fell asleep on him and he liked seeing how peaceful you looked. The night was quiet and the only thing he could hear were the occasional crickets singing in the night and your even breaths. He was feeling strangely at ease, perhaps it was because the sound of your breathing was therapeutic? Kisame couldn’t help feeling a bit sleepy himself, due to having to stay still and do nothing. Additionally, it wouldn’t be a smart idea for him to fall asleep in case enemies approached, hence he tried his best to stay awake.

Kisame saw that your (h/c) hair was draping over your sleeping face. He used his other hand to gently swipe your hair to the side, exposing your face to the moonlight, creating an angelic-like glow. Kisame was not usually a gentle person, but his heart softened at the sight.

Deciding there would be no harm in resting his eyes for a bit, he closed his eyes and leaned his head onto the tree trunk. His thoughts wandered to the day you and he had the “battle”, of which he mercilessly beat you to pulp. Thinking retrospectively, Kisame regretted for gravely injuring you; … What if he accidentally killed you? Then there would be no (y/n) in the Akatsuki! He was glad that you held no ill-will towards him. _Perhaps she was a saint in her past life…_ He thought to himself.

Frankly, if it were anyone else, he wouldn’t be so bothered. However, it was no secret that he fancied you. In fact, 90% of the Akatsuki held the same feelings for you as he did… Except you were too oblivious to notice. He couldn’t help to crack a grin at your naivety.

It didn’t take too long for your rhythmic breathing to lull Kisame to sleep…

\---

You groggily opened your eyes. It was still dark out, but dawn was starting to break. You realized you fell asleep and was leaning on something sturdy, but it was definitely not a tree... You peered to your side and realized that you were leaning on Kisame, who was sleeping soundly. 

You widened your eyes and blushed… You felt bad for using his arm was a pillow, wondering if his arm was numb from not moving for an extended period of time. (On a random note, you wouldn’t have thought Kisame’s arm was comfortable to sleep on due to his bulging muscles, but you were proven wrong. In fact, it was actually super comfortable…). 

_He must be tired, too… I wonder if he’s cold…_ you wondered. You quietly took off your cloak and laid it on top of the sleeping giant. Your cloak was comically small when placed on Kisame, causing you to giggle. _This probably wouldn’t do shit, though I hope it blocks out some of the wind…_ You were left feeling chilly, but you were willing to sacrifice the warmth to ensure your teammate sleeps comfortably.

Now that you were feeling a bit more awake, you decided to keep watch. While waiting for him to wake up, you sat watching the sun rise and listened to the birds chirping in the early morning.

_\---_

Kisame cracked open his eyes and squinted at the sunlight. _Shit! I fell asleep!_

He quickly looked to his side and realized you were gone. _Where did she go?_

As he was about to stand up, he noticed your small cloak was placed on top of him, covering his abdomen area. Staring blankly at it, he was touched by your warm gesture. Though, he felt bad because it was quite cold early in the morning.

Turning his head slightly, he saw you sitting on the ground and mindlessly stared into space, daydreaming. He saw that you were just wearing your regular ninja garb, which consisted of a haori jacket and shorts, which was definitely not enough for the current temperature. Quickly, he removed your cloak from himself and walked towards you, placing your jacket over your body.

Surprised, you looked up and saw your teammate has woken up. You smiled at him, greeting him with a good morning. To Kisame, your smile was brighter than the morning sun, almost blinding him.

You waved your hand at your teammate, who was staring blankly down at you. “Kisame? Earth to Kisame???” you asked.

“Oh, sorry squirt. Still feeling a little bit groggy. Should we head back to the base?” he asked, clearly trying to hide how enamored he was a moment ago.

“Sounds good! Oh, uhhm, sorry for using your arm as a pillow… I hope you’re not feeling numb or anything…” you said sheepishly.

Being the jokester he was, Kisame joked, “Ah now that you mention it, it is quite sore…”

You momentarily panicked and apologized profusely. “Oh no! I am so sorry, I… Ahhh,” you blabbered. You walked up next to him and feebly attempted to massage his arm.

Kisame guffawed at your reaction. “I’m just kidding, squirt! You’re really gullible, aren’t you?” he said while ruffling your hair.

You puffed out your cheeks in embarrassment and started stomping ahead.

Kisame laughed, trailing behind you. Perhaps there was still some good in this damned world, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter!


	6. Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends an afternoon with Deidara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Short chapter to show appreciation for our favourite blondie! :D Enjoy

It was a day off for you today and you spent your free time lounging around the base. This was one of those days where you didn’t feel like doing anything. _Lazy days are good for the soul!_

You walked into the common area and saw a certain blondie sitting on the couch. Curious to see what he was up to, you strutted your way to where your teammate was sitting.

You saw that Deidara was intensely sculpting something with his clay. _Oh no, he’s not about to bomb the base, is he?!_

“Hi Deidara, what are you up to?” you asked.

“Oh, hi (y/n). Just working on a new piece of artwork, hmm,” he replied. He showed you his mini sculpture with a proud expression on his face.

You looked at the sculpture and was quite impressed by how it looked. It appeared to be a small owl of some sort. _He certainly has an affinity for birds._

“It looks cool! May I hold it?” you asked eagerly. You sat down next to him and opened your palms up.

Deidara blushed at how close you were sitting to him and he couldn’t turn you down. He gingerly placed his precious artwork into your hands.

You carefully brought the bird up to your face to look at the finer details. Then, you froze.

“Wait, this won’t detonate on me, right?” you asked warily.

Deidara laughed. “No, silly. I will have to use my command in order for it to do so. Do you want to see, hmm?” he offered.

You laughed awkwardly. “Maybe not today… But do you mind if I watch you sculpt?”

Deidara’s face lit up. “Of course! I need more people to learn about my art, hmm!” he said boastfully. How could he say no to (y/n) watching him create art?! That’s every man’s dream come true (okay, only his). Deidara continued sculpting using his mouth-hands and creating other creatures, like spiders.

However, it didn’t take long for you to get distracted by Deidara’s beautiful blond locks. You had the strong urge to play with his hair. _How is it so luscious?! I’m so jealous…_

You absentmindedly pulled onto one of his stray locks, causing Deidara to yelp.

“(y/n)… What are you doing, hmm…?” Deidara asked, bewildered.

“Oh, sorry. To be honest, I always thought your hair was really pretty… Can I braid it?” you asked shyly. You never braided anyone else’s hair and you wanted to try.

“Uhm… Sure… I guess, un…” he replied. You gestured for him to sit on the ground while you sat behind him. He continued to work on his sculpture.

You removed his ponytail holder, causing the rest of his locks to fall. You ran your fingers through his hair to comb it out. Deidara was amazed by how great that felt.

You gathered all his hair to the back and sectioned it into three. You slowly started to braid his long hair, but you weren’t too good at it due to the lack of practice. Deidara, who was at the receiving end, thoroughly enjoyed how relaxing it felt. He put down his sculpture and sat still to relax instead.

“Hmm… This looks horrible. May I try again?” you asked.

“Mmm… Yes… Go ahead, hmm,” he mumbled.

You let go of his hair to release the braid and ran your fingers through his scalp again. Deidara let out a sigh from how incredible that felt.

This time, you left his bangs at the front of his face. You gathered the rest of his hair back and sectioned it into three again. Your fingers didn’t fumble as badly as the first time you tried. Once you finished braiding, you used his ponytail holder to secure his hair in place.

You sat down next to him and you turned his face towards you with your hand. You adjusted his bangs and observed your finished work by looking at him from different angles.

Deidara blushed at your touch and how intensely you were staring at him. Of course, anybody would be nervous when their crush stared at them for too long.

“It looks quite good, if I can say so myself,” you said proudly. “Though I want to try another style… May I?”

“Go ahead, hmm,” he responded. He was excited for another round of therapeutic hair styling. You went back to your original spot, sitting behind him.

You continued to play around with his beautiful locks for the next hour. There were times where your fingers accidentally brushed against his neck, sending tingles throughout his body. He wished that this could go on forever.

You finally settled on a style that you thought looked great on him: a simple bun with his usual bangs falling to the front of his face. Of course, nothing beats his original hair style with his locks flowing down, but he looked quite nice in a manbun in your opinion.

“I’m done! You want to see my masterpiece?” you asked him excitedly.

Deidara, who was slightly disappointed the session was over, nodded.

You formed a flat piece of ice in your hand and passed it to Deidara. Deidara took the ice sheet and looked at his reflection, turning his head to look at your creation. To be frank, he didn’t like the manbun look, but he kept that to himself.

You placed your face next to his and beamed at the reflection. “So? How does it look?”

Deidara felt shy due to the proximity of your face to his, where your soft cheek touched his. He could feel his face growing warmer by the second and his heart was racing like crazy. 

“I-it looks great… Though probably not a style I would wear on the regular, hmm,” he stuttered.

“That’s true, I think your regular hairstyle looks great. Thanks for letting me play with your hair!” you said. You jumped from the couch and went back to your room.

Holding the piece of ice, Deidara reminisced the image he just saw on the reflection; you and him together. Contrary to his philosophy of art, he wanted that image to last forever. _What a nice artwork that would make. Maybe somethings aren't meant to be fleeting, hmm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do you guys also like it when people play with your hair? :P


	7. Summer Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan and Reader goes to the summer festival together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Lunar New Year! :)
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates... I've been caught up with a lot of work with my day job, as such I wasn't able to update as frequently as I wanted :(. Main fic is still in the works, so please bear with me! Thank you all for your patience!
> 
> As such, here is some Hidan fluff you all asked for ^_^ please enjoy.

It was a day off for Hidan, which meant it was time for him to perform a sacrifice for his beloved Jashin. Usually, Hidan goes to the nearby village to lure a clueless civilian into the forest to do his deed.

Hidan arrived to the village to look for his next victim, but he noticed that villagers were putting up stringed latterns and setting up various food stalls. Curious to know what was going on, Hidan went up to a man setting up a stall.

“Hey, what’s with all the ruckus going on here?” Hidan asked.

“We’re setting up for the summer festival tomorrow. Make sure to drop by! There’s going to be fireworks in the evening,” the man replied.

 _Huh, summer festival… Haven’t been to one of those in ages,_ Hidan thought to himself.

Hidan noticed that everyone was busy setting up things for the festival, which provided a perfect opportunity for him to lure someone away, since no one would notice anything amiss.

As such, Hidan went up to a random man on the street.

“Hey you, are you familiar with the ways of Jashin?” Hidan asked charismatically.

“Ja… What? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the man responded, confused.

“Come with me! I’ll tell you all about it!” Hidan offered.

The man had no idea what was happening but decided to follow Hidan anyway.

\---

After Hidan completed his sacrifice, he began to head home.

Hidan thought about the summer festival. Where Hidan was from, Yugakure, summer festivals were frequently held, hence Hidan was familiar with them. He remembered seeing swarms of people, from families to young lovers, going from stall to stall to try different delicacies or to play festival games.

A light bulb suddenly appeared (figuratively) above Hidan’s head. _I remember seeing couples doing lovey-dovey shit at these festivals! I’m going to ask the bitch to go with me!_

Feeling inspired, Hidan quickly ran back to the base to look for you.

\---

You were sitting in the common area, concentrating on tuning your koto. You didn’t notice the front door of the base swinging open.

“(Y/N)!” you heard a familiar voice yell, breaking you out of your concentration.

You looked up and saw your platinum-haired teammate staring down at you. Hidan’s confidence suddenly dwindled once he made eye contact with you, making him feel flustered.

“S-so, I heard there’s a s-summer festival tomorrow at the v-village…” he started to say.

You raised your eyebrows. “Summer festival? Huh. Haven’t been to one of those in ages,” you murmured. You thought back to the last time you went to one, which was with your mother during your childhood. You remembered the fond memories of playing festival games and eating all sorts of delicious snacks.

“Y-you wanna go with me tomorrow? I heard there’s going to be fireworks during the night as well…” he asked, somewhat shyly, which was definitely odd behaviour coming from Hidan. You were wondering why he was so bashful.

You thought about it for a bit. You haven’t been to one in ages and you definitely wanted to see the fireworks. “Yeah, sure, why not?” you replied.

Hidan was surprised that you immediately agreed. His heart started racing quickly and he felt a boost of confidence. “Well, be ready to leave at 7 PM tomorrow, or else I’m ditching your ass!” he said.

You rolled your eyes at him and turned your attention back to tuning your instrument. The moment you looked away, Hidan was pumping his fists into the air, silently celebrating his victory.

_Fuck yeah! No one can resist me, the handsome Hidan!_

Little did he know you actually wanted to go for the snacks.

\---

It was 6:30 PM the next day. You were getting ready to go to the festival with Hidan. You took out your scroll and unsummoned a pink yukata, geta sandals, a hand fan, and a kinchaku holding your money. You assembled your outfit and tied your (h/c) hair into a simple bun, placing a pink flower ornament on the side of your head. Once you were ready, you left your room.

Hidan was already waiting at the front door, wearing an indigo yukata. Of course, he still wore his cheesy necklace, but it was refreshing to see him wear something other than his Akatsuki cloak.

Hidan saw your outfit and his face turned redder than a tomato. He had never seen you wear something so feminine before; he had only seen you wear your ninja garb, which was usually covered by the baggy Akatsuki cloak. He was instantly enamored by your feminine getup, noticing how nice you looked in pink.

“Ready to go?” you asked your teammate.

Snapping out of his daze, he replied. “Y-yeah, let’s go,” he stammered.

The two of you left the base and walked to the village. Because of the inconveniences of wearing a yukata, the two of you walked instead of hopping from tree to tree.

Hidan was nervous as hell. He didn’t expect you to look so damn cute, causing him to feel all gooey inside. Hidan was normally an overconfident individual, but you had the power to make him feel intimidated purely by your existence.

You on the other hand, couldn’t bear with the awkward silence due to Hidan’s uncharacteristic behaviour, you decided to speak.

"So... Whats your favourite thing to do at the festival?" You asked Hidan curiously.

He was about to answer "luring people and sacrificing them to Jashin", but decided the answer was not quite romantic. Struggling to come up with a better answer due to nerves, he shrugged and said, "I dunno".

You half expected him to say something callous, thus you were taken aback by his answer. You decided to press on.

"Then why do you want to go?" You asked.

 _Because I want to take you on a date, dumbass!_ Hidan thought to himself. "Well, can't a guy enjoy a good ol' festival?"

"Fair," you agreed. The two of you continued to make way to the festival.

\---

The two of you arrived to the village and it was bustling with people. Your heart warmed up from seeing the young and old enjoying the festivities. You were anxious to join the fun, hence you excitedly grabbed Hidan's rough hands to drag him into the heart of the festival. Your sudden hand grab sent an electric shock across Hidan's body, causing him to blush. He reacted by holding onto your smaller hand tightly. 

You were excited to try the different festival treats and you dragged Hidan around like a rag doll. He didn’t mind getting dragged along, he enjoyed seeing how happy you were. Whenever you saw something interesting, you would immediately turn to look at him and tell him excitedly you wanted to try. Your eyes twinkled whenever you did so, and you had the habit to squeeze his hand slightly from excitement. Your smile was contagious, and he couldn’t help feeling giddy himself. Hidan even got to experience you feeding him (he secretly daydreamt about this multiple times)! Whenever you got something delicious, you would always offer him some by holding a piece of whatever you were eating up to his mouth, of which he happily accepted. His heart pounded like crazy whenever you did that.

However, Hidan was inexperienced in going on dates. He didn’t know what to do, so he offered to pay for anything you expressed interest in trying, as he thought it was the chivalrous thing to do. Although he is usually vulgar and rambunctious, it was clear even to the blind man that Hidan was trying very hard to woo you. Unfortunately, his love interest was as dense as a brick. You were unaware of Hidan’s intentions, thus you felt bad that your teammate was paying every time. You always made sure to pay the next, resulting in the two of you to bicker over who would pay, baffling the vendors that assumed the two of you were young lovers. The typical conversation would go as such:

“You already paid last time, it’s my turn!” you growled.

“Why are you so hard to work with? Just let me fucking pay!” Hidan said angrily in return.

… Which was usually then followed by the two of you fighting to shove money into the vendor’s face. The vendors usually took whoever’s money was nearest to them. Regardless, the two of you were thoroughly enjoying the time together at the festival.

You then led way to a game stall: goldfish scooping. You stared at the beautiful fish and you were determined to catch at least one.

"I am so ready to catch one of these suckers!" You exclaimed, rolling up your yukata sleeves. Hidan chuckled at your determination and thought your excitement over fish was adorable. 

He watched you struggle to catch the fish with the paper net. "Haha, you're such a loser! Let me show you how it's done!" he said. You puffed out your cheeks from frustration and handed Hidan the paper net. He rolled up his sleeves and bent down over the shallow pool. Effortlessly, he instantly caught a goldfish.

"And that's how it's done!" He whooped. The vendor placed the fish into a small plastic bag and handed it to you. You smiled at the tiny fish swimming in the bag.

"Thanks, Hidan! It's so cute!!" You giggled and Hidan smirked in response. Your admiration for the fish was cut short by the sound of fireworks.

“Let’s go watch the fireworks,” Hidan said. You nodded and the two of you walked closer to where the fireworks were being lit.

The two of you stood side by side, watching the colourful array of fireworks fly across the navy sky. You were in awe of all the beautiful patterns and the streaks of sparks streaming down. Hidan, however, paid no attention to the fireworks and instead watched your sparkling eyes and cheerful smile. He couldn’t help smiling to himself. _I’m a fucking lucky bastard,_ he thought. He decided that he wanted to spend more of these moments with you; he was addicted to the fuzzy feelings he felt whenever you and him were alone. He felt a sudden urgency to let you know how he truly felt about you.

“(y/n)…” Hidan started to say.

You turned to him, smiling. “Yea? Did you call me?” you replied.

“I… I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while…” he said, staring right into your glistening eyes.

“I’m listening,” you said, turning your full attention to your teammate.

“I like yo----”

“There they are, hmm!” a loud and familiar voice said, which was accompanied by a hand on your shoulder.

You turned to the familiar voice and saw Deidara, who was accompanied by the rest of the Akatsuki. They were all wearing yukatas as well.

Hidan was flabbergasted by the sudden interruption and slowly started to feel dejected.

“Deidara! Hi, guys! Fancy seeing you all at the festival!” you said cheerfully. Everyone oggled at how cute you looked and were internally fanboying at your pink outfit.

“Yeah! We all came back from missions today and heard there was a festival. We decided to check it out and invite you guys, but turns out you were already here,” Kisame said.

“You guys came at the perfect time; the fireworks are so pretty!” you chirped.

“Oh (y/n)-chan, but the fireworks are not as pretty as you~” Tobi said, which made you giggle and blush. Hidan snarled at the masked man, while the other Akatsuki members snickered. The rest of the Akatsuki were well aware of Hidan’s intentions and chuckled amongst themselves, while you were oblivious to what was happening.

“You guys just had to come at the right fucking moment,” Hidan mumbled, of which you weren’t able to hear due to the loud “bangs” from the fireworks.

“Selfish for you to keep her for yourself, tsk,” Sasori replied, smirking at Hidan’s failed confession.

“Better luck next time, hmm,” Deidara added, causing Hidan’s blood pressure to slowly rise.

Itachi kept quiet and stood next to you while watching the fireworks. He didn’t want to participate in the petty drama and instead chose to silently enjoy the show with you.

\---

After the festival ended, you and the Akatsuki returned to the base. You immediately grabbed a bowl to put your goldfish in. Looking at the fish, you were trying to think of what to name it.

You had such a wonderful evening at the festival, and you wanted to cherish this memory forever. As such, you decided to name your fish “Matsuri”, meaning festival. You smiled and took the bowl back to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading!!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think :D!


End file.
